Маленькие зарисовки
by Faimor
Summary: Мелкие зарисовки на различные темы
1. А если, м!Амелл, м!Кусланд, остальные

– А это Амелл, – всё тем же жизнерадостным тоном продолжил Кусланд, указав на скрючившуюся возле костра фигуру с огненно-рыжими волосами и книгой на коленях. После его слов у фигуры появилась ещё и рука, которая перевернула страницу и немедленно пропала снова. – У Амелла есть два режима: первый – «я милое невинное дитятко из Круга, пожалуйста, обогрейте и накормите меня»; а второй – «я Древний Бог, падите ниц, жалкие смертные». А ещё он извращенец.

– Я только учусь, – не поднимая головы, негромко, но на редкость отчётливо сообщил Амелл, и Кусланд весело фыркнул.

– Он, как ты уже догадался по его платьишку…

– Это мантия, – сухо поправил его рыжий.

– …маг. Ещё он сумасшедший, и, как ты уже догадался по его вяканью…

– Это неточный термин. Вяканье издают детёныши хищников семейства собачьих, коим я не являюсь, и это совершенно другой звук.

– … он всё отлично слышит. Вообще всё, даже шёпот на другом конце лагеря. – Кусланд задумчиво почесал подбородок, улыбнулся взиравшему на него с почти преувеличенным вниманием Зеврану и дружески посоветовал: – Кстати, если выбираешь, кого убивать в первую очередь, давай лучше его. Я тебя, конечно, потом всё равно убью, но я это хотя бы довольно быстро сделаю. Четвертую, например. А вот что с тобой сотворит расстроенный Амелл, мне даже представить сложно.

– У меня есть несколько интересных идей, – всё тем же отстранённым тоном сообщил Амелл, по прежнему не отрываясь от книги. Мечтательно пошевелил пальцами и, на мгновение повернувшись к антиванцу, добавил: – Так что лучше его. А то как же я их проверю?..

– Не думал, что ты оставишь эту реплику без последствий, мой Страж, – с изрядным недоумением в голосе заметил убийца, когда они с Кусландом направились к стоявшей поодаль палатке Морриган. – Ты ведь командир этого отряда...

– Ну, папа меня с детства учил, что безумие – ещё не повод оставлять своих подданных без заботы, – уверенно сказал Кусланд. – К тому же если бы командиром был он, мы бы тут все улиток ели и несли с собой целую библиотеку.

– Улитки очень питательны, – едва слышно донеслось от костра. – А если как следует посолить, они ещё и вкусные. А в знании – сила.

– Значит, всё-таки он твой подданный? – на всякий случай уточнил Зевран.

– Ну, иногда, когда Его Магичество соизволяет высунуть голову из задницы, я себя чувствую, как управляющий при тевинтерском магистре, – беззаботно пожал плечами аристократ. Замедлил на мгновение шаг и пробормотал себе под нос: – Трахнуть его, что ли?.. Тогда это хотя бы на нормальную семейную жизнь будет похоже…

Антиванец поперхнулся очередным вдохом и ошарашенно уставился на него, и Кусланд деловито добавил:

– Кстати, когда он начинает вещать голосом Древнего Бога во всём сиянии его славы, слушайся беспрекословно. Он порождений тьмы чует лучше нас с Алистером вместе взятых, да и в магических пакостях разбирается, ему положено.

– Как скажешь, мой Страж, – пробормотал Зевран, понимая, что он нихрена не понимает.

Когда Алистер выполз из своей палатки в чужую вахту, сидевший у костерка Зевран удивился. Ещё сильнее он удивился, когда младший – по иерархии их немногочисленного Ордена – Страж подошёл к огню и с хмурым видом уселся напротив него. Вид у Алистера при этом был откровенно зелёный.

– Что-то случилось? – на всякий случай осведомился Ворон. Признаков непосредственной угрозы он не замечал, но кто его знает, может, за неподнесение страждущему товарищу зелья от несварения желудка Кусланд будет спрашивать с дежурного…

– Не твоё дело, – чуть не подпрыгнув, огрызнулся Алистер.

– А, тайна Ордена, – глубокомысленно покивал эльф. – Ну ладно. – Он подумал с полминуты и уточнил: – Остальные тоже этим страдают?..

– Не тво… – начал было воин, но тут снова послышался шорох, и из амелловой палатки выбрался её хозяин. Зевран с интересом уставился на мага, намереваясь оценить, насколько подойдёт легкая зеленца кожи к его огненно-рыжим волосам, но тот направился прямиком к палатке Кусланда. За миг до того, как Амелл коснулся полога, оттуда послышался хриплый крик, и внутри что-то дёрнулось.

– Тише, тише, – успокаивающе заворковал нырнувший внутрь маг. Зевран навострил уши и, забыв про хмуро сопевшего напротив Алистера, обратил всё своё внимание на его товарищей.

Под пологом палатки что-то вспыхнуло и слабо замерцало; потом сияние светлячка выровнялось, и через несколько секунд Ворон даже сумел различить силуэты Стражей: один, с предельно узнаваемым профилем Амелла, склонялся над другим, словно прикрывая от чего-то, а второй, съежившийся, утыкался головой ему в плечо.

– Всё хорошо, Айдан, это просто сон, – мягко повторял маг. Говорил он негромко, Зеврану приходилось изо всех сил напрягать слух, но удивительно отчётливо. Наверное, особое мажеское умение. – Ну хочешь, я тебе колыбельную спою?

Ворон невольно потянулся к стоявшему неподалёку ведру с водой, надеясь, что традиционный способ разъятия дерущихся котов сработает и в этом случае, и чуть не кубырнулся с бревна, когда Кусланд глухо буркнул:

– Хочу.

Амелл чуть слышно фыркнул и запел, негромко, но изумительно чистым и приятным голосом:

– Мы сотни раз сменили имена,

Забыли суть и прокляли обличья.

Танцующая с пламенем луна

Кривится в очертаньях непривычных.

Огонь поёт, но смысла нет ни в чём.

Нас не спросив, нам выбрали забвенье.

Неровность строк или удар мечом

Как будто равноценны в схватке с тенью…

– Ну да, офигеть как хорошо я буду спать после такой колыбельной, – преувеличенно ехидно проворчал через несколько минут Кусланд, деликатно вывернувшись из-под гладившей его по голове руки мага, и Зевран выдохнул с облегчением. И недовольно нахмурился, осознав, что, оказывается, почти волновался за этих… как бы их назвать поприличнее… Стражей.

– Ну и не просил бы тогда, – совсем как раньше, по-мальчишески обиделся Амелл и, пихнув товарища, выбрался наружу. На полпути к собственной палатке он наконец соизволил заметить взгляд Ворона и, пожав плечами, пояснил: – Кошмары Стражей.

– А ты как? – на всякий случай уточнил эльф. Кусланд Кусландом, но вероятность обнаружить у себя под боком невменяемого от страха мага беспокоила его куда больше.

– А чего я там не видел? – неподдельно изумился Амелл. – Да этот ваш Архидемон – щенявка беззубая по сравнению с той тварью, которая мне во время Истязаний встретилась…

– Пошли в палатку.

Зевран удивлённо моргнул и поднял взгляд на возвышавшегося над ним Амелла. На режим «милашки» открывшееся ему зрелище было не очень-то похоже (впрочем, Ворон считал, что Кусланд всё-таки ошибся, и этот режим следовало охарактеризовать как «последите за моим материальным телом, пока я обдумываю что-нибудь по-настоящему интересное», а второй – как «Ух ты, а теперь интересное творится здесь!»), но и для режима «магистра» чего-то всё-таки не хватало.

– Это почему это он должен идти в палатку с тобой? – скептически уточнил воздвигшийся с другой стороны Кусланд.

Антиванец сглотнул: он-то решил сделать ставку на аристократа и всё своё внимание обратил именно на него. Только он уже видел пару раз, как при возникновении споров из-за какого-либо предмета Кусланд, недолго думая, швырял его в ближайшее болото с репликой «Так не доставайся же ты никому». После исчезновения камня преткновения споры мигом утихали, и довольный предводитель возвращался к своим делам. Почему-то Зевран ни на миг не усомнился в том, что подобное могут проделать и с ним, благо болото было неподалёку. Как бы ещё горло кинжалом не перехватили для надёжности…

– Кусланд, ты девственник? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Амелл.

– Нет, – ошарашенно отозвался аристократ.

– Вот и отстань, – заявил маг. – А я девственник, значит, у меня приоритет в получении образования в некоторых областях жизни…

Через пару минут наблюдения за спором Стражей до Ворона начало доходить, что те попросту его делят, причём пока безуспешно. И что чревато это именно тем, о чём он подумал чуть раньше, потому что приоритеты у Кусланда были расставлены чётко, и в негласной иерархии отряда на всю голову стукнутый Амелл стоял гораздо выше приблудного ассасина.

– Стражи мои, а может, не будем ссориться? – старательно натянув на лицо соблазнительную улыбку, промурлыкал Зевран, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. В конце концов, пара молодых красивых мужчин – огненноволосый, с необычной для рыжего смугло-золотистой кожей и гибкой, как хлыст, фигурой, и бледнокожий сероглазый брюнет, широкоплечий и стройный… Да он бы и сам за такое приплатил. Не скупясь. – Места в палатке вполне хватит на троих.

Кусланд с Амеллом мгновенно умолкли и уставились на него. Зевран содрогнулся: несмотря на весь его опыт, разгадать выражение их глаз ему не удавалось. Может, ему полагалось смиренно ожидать решения предводителей, а за несвоевременное вмешательство он будет наказан…

– Ну я же тебе говорил, что надо было просто спросить, – снова развернувшись к брату по Ордену, заявил Кусланд. – А ты…

– А я тебе всё равно ещё раз скажу, что гораздо надёжнее, когда человек сам доходит до какой-либо мысли, – возразил Амелл. – Намного удобнее разбираться с претензиями, если они потом вдруг возникнут.

– Амелл, ты уже не в Круге, – устало напомнил аристократ.

– Но люди-то всюду одни и те же, – упрямо проговорил маг. – И базовые принципы психологии…

– Заткнись и пошли трахаться, – торопливо оборвал его Кусланд. – Зев, давай в мою палатку, она побольше.

Ворон посмотрел на одного Стража, на другого – и заржал.

– Итак, перед Собранием Земель говорю я. Потом я женюсь на Аноре и становлюсь королём, а ты, Дайлен, становишься Командором Серых Стражей, – на всякий случай напомнил Кусланд и, развернувшись к дверям тронного зала, расправил плечи. – Всё, пошли.

– А я хотел стать придворным магом! – обиделся Амелл.

– Тогда Командором придётся становиться Алистеру, – пожав плечами, спокойно сообщил аристократ. Маг посмотрел на смущённо улыбнувшегося воина и обречённо вздохнул.

Алистер вздохнул с облегчением.

В ответ на требование поединка Кусланд изысканно приподнял бровь, изображая удивление, и кивнул. И снова дёрнул бровью, уже совершенно искренне, когда Логэйн презрительно осведомился:

– Кого ты выставишь своим защитником? Или, может, рискнёшь сразиться со мной сам?

Кусланд уже сделал шаг вперёд, намереваясь объявить, что вступит в поединок, но тут Амелл подёргал его за рукав и громким шёпотом сказал:

– Айдан, а дай я? Ну пожалуйста.

Аристократ посмотрел в глаза мага, ещё более умильные, чем обычно в режиме «милашки», и послушно кивнул.

Амелл сверкнул торжествующей, какой-то нехорошей ухмылкой и, стремительно развернувшись к регенту, принялся надвигаться на него. Логэйн скептически хмыкнул, демонстративным жестом вытянул меч из ножен и покосился на королеву в ожидании сигнала к бою. Маг поудобнее перехватил посох и тоже посмотрел на Анору.

– Начинайте, – хмуро проговорила женщина.

Амелл тут же ударил посохом в пол, и Мак-Тира окутало слабое сияние заклятия паралича. Кусланд задумчиво улыбнулся: определять на глаз примерную силу заклинаний он уже наловчился, и сразу понял, что это продержится минут пять. И в эти пять минут регент абсолютно ничего не сможет сделать, потому что из амеллова паралича не мог вырваться даже огр.

Амелл тем временем закинул посох за спину и, подойдя к Логэйну, как ни в чём не бывало принялся дёргать за ремни его доспеха. Причём именно за те, на которых держалась прикрывавшая пах треугольная пластина.

– Он что делает? – ошарашенно осведомился Зевран. Кусланд недоуменно пожал плечами и огляделся: глаза у обездвиженного воина с каждой секундой становились всё круглее, а паника в них – всё отчётливее. Собрание Земель в шоке взирало на происходящее. Потерявшая дар речи Анора с мольбой глядела на будущего мужа.

Упрямые ремни наконец сдались, и пластина с металлическим грохотом рухнула на пол. Маг аккуратно приподнял край доходившей Логэйну до середины бедра кольчуги и старательно заткнул его за пояс. Кусланд уже открыл рот, собираясь напомнить соратнику, что во внешнем мире так себя вести неприлично, но Амелл отступил на шаг и, картинным жестом сдёрнув посох со спины, с размаху зарядил тупым концом регенту в пах.

Согнуться и рухнуть, прикрывая ладонями пострадавшее место, заклинание паралича Логэйну нисколько не помешало.

– Вот, я же помню всё, что ты мне говорил! – развернувшись к Кусланду, гордо заявил Амелл. – Что надо делать ставку не на эффектность, а на эффективность! Здорово же получилось, правда? Всего два удара!

Аристократ тихонько вздохнул.

– Ты молодец, Дайлен, теперь оставь тейрна Логэйна в покое.

– Не хочу, – заупрямился маг. – Хочу его себе оставить.

– Логэйн должен быть казнён! – вмешался выглядевший непривычно суровым Алистер. Кусланд скептически хмыкнул и переглянулся с нахмурившейся Анорой. Амелл, почуяв угрозу своему трофею, тоже сдвинул брови и требовательно уставился на него.

– Алистер, прекрати, – негромко проговорил аристократ. Воин сжал кулаки и упрямо повторил:

– Он погубил Дункана, чуть не довёл страну до развала, и уничтожил всех наших собратьев! И не смей даже думать о том, чтобы предложить ему Посвящение, как требовал Риордан!

Кусланд вздохнул и, обняв раскрасневшегося от гнева Алистера за плечо, доверительно проговорил ему на ухо:

– Друг мой, ты в самом деле думаешь, что оказаться в руках Амелла – это участь лучше смерти?..

Воин закрыл уже распахнутый для гневного ответа рот и, подумав, помотал головой.

– Во том же, – улыбнулся Кусланд и кивнул мигом успокоившемуся и снова принявшему обычный милый вид чародею: – Рекрут Ордена Логэйн Мак-Тир переходит под ответственность Стража Амелла.

–… А вы знаете, что маги в Кругах не знают своих родителей? – Амелл приставал к Логэйну с расспросами уже третий вечер, и, по прикидкам Кусланда, вскоре должен был всё-таки подобраться к настоящей цели всей этой экзекуции. Бывший тейрн отличался завидной стойкостью и, в отличие от дрыхшего в амелло-кусландовой палатке Зеврана, доходить до «нужной мысли» сам упорно отказывался. Амелл, впрочем, не сдавался. – А я всегда хотел иметь собственного папу. – Красноречивую, до предела выразительную паузу Мак-Тир проигнорировал тоже, и Кусланд мысленно поаплодировал его самообладанию. Ему ведь ни разу не пришлось всерьёз задуматься о безопасности своего ручного магистра. Амелл посопел и почти угрожающим тоном вопросил: – Ну так что, вы будете моим папой? – Не дождавшись ответа, маг обиженно добавил: – А то у Кусланда был, а я чем хуже?..

– Как-то это не очень похоже на обещанную тобой кару, – насупившись, заметил сидевший рядом с Кусландом Алистер. Аристократ покосился на товарища, вздохнул, заметив в его мимике явные признаки близящегося бунта, и негромко окликнул мага:

– Эй, Амелл, а ты в курсе, что во внешнем мире вертикальный инцест считается извращением?..

– Да? – мгновенно заинтересовался Амелл. Успевший немного сориентироваться в ситуации Логэйн сглотнул, и Алистер, тут же смутившись, пробормотал:

– Не, ну зачем так-то? Можно было просто убить…

– Бойся своих желаний, друг мой, они ведь могут и исполниться, – философски пожал плечами Кусланд.

_Его Величеству Королю Ферелдена Айдану Кусланду._

Нашёл чем хвастаться! Па-адумаешь, ребёнок у него завёлся, наследник. Тоже мне, сокровище какое. А вот я себе завёл говорящее порождение тьмы, долийку-Хранительницу с во-от такими сиськами, духа Тени и Андерса! А ещё у меня теперь собственный почти чистый тейг есть, вот!

Сиди в своём скучном Денериме и завидуй.

_Страж-Командор Ферелдена, эрл Амарантайна Дайлен Амелл._


	2. Непонятливый, м!АмеллНатаниэль Хоу

Натаниэль Хоу был существом редкостно недогадливым.

Тонких намёков он не понимал, на толстые только хмурился неодобрительно и принимался рассказывать о том, что такое хорошие манеры, истинного значения преподносимых ему подарков не сознавал, а взыскующе-ласковые взгляды Стража-Командора Амелла и вовсе игнорировал.

Так что в том, что однажды Натаниэль Хоу проснулся прикованным к кровати, не было ровным счётом ничего удивительного.

Ощутив, что у него связаны запястья, лучник осторожно приподнял ресницы и украдкой огляделся. Во-первых, кровать была не его, а отцовская – вернее, эрловская, ныне принадлежавшая Стражу-Командору. Во-вторых, он был совершенно голым, от чего, впрочем, не испытывал никакого неудобства, поскольку в комнате было жарко натоплено. В-третьих, пошевелить ногами ему тоже не удалось бы, поскольку на них восседал полностью обнажённый Амелл, с сосредоточенным видом изучавший какую-то внушительную книгу в простой кожаной обложке без надписей.

Набора кривых ритуальных ножей на прикроватной тумбочке или иных зловещих предзнаменований Натаниэль не обнаружил и через пару минут бесплодного ожидания всё же рискнул поинтересоваться:

– И как мне всё это понимать, Страж-Командор?

– О, ты проснулся! – оторвавшись от книги, ясно улыбнулся Амелл и, как будто и вовсе не услышав его вопроса, выразительно помахал увесистым томом: – А я тут решил восстановить в памяти кое-что…

– Что именно? – вновь насторожившись, осведомился лучник, но Командор продолжил, как будто его и не перебивали:

– Ну и вообще, проверить, не пропустил ли я чего-нибудь интересного. Конечно, информации очень много, и всё в один раз точно не успеть… Ты что-то спросил?

Натаниэль вздохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. Орать на Амелла всегда было бесполезно – кто-то пробовал, в лучшем случае тот попросту пропускал всё мимо ушей, а в худшем убивал крикуна на месте – да и вообще не в том он был положении. Вот когда выберется…

– Как я здесь оказался? – Голос, к счастью, прозвучал ровно, только с легкой ноткой сдержанного любопытства. Тягу к знаниям Командор уважал, так что ответ лучник получил немедленно:

– Я тебя немножко усыпил. Иначе ты проснулся бы, когда я до тебя дотронулся, ты очень чутко спишь. А так я спер у Андерса сонное зелье и налил чуть-чуть тебе в вино… Ну а потом всё было просто, ты же знаешь, я сильный.

Натаниэль машинально кивнул. Поначалу это его ещё удивляло – то, что широкоплечий, но худощавый Амелл таскал тяжелую броню, не выказывая признаков усталости и способен был одолеть в рукопашной огра, опровергая тем самым всё, что Хоу когда-то знал о магах – но потом он привык. Чему немало поспособствовало то, что с момента возвращения в Ферелден ему пришлось столкнуться с многими вещами, не укладывавшимися в его картину мира.

– А почему спер-то? – наконец ухватив за хвост покалывавшую слабым удивлением мысль, уточнил лучник и, воспользовавшись тем, что Амелл смотрел прямо ему в глаза – странным, восторженно-удовлетворённым взглядом – попытался аккуратно вывернуться из своих пут. Не вышло: ремни из сыромятной кожи хоть и не пережимали кровоток, но держали его руки надёжно.

– Андерс мне не дал бы, – сморщив нос, пожал плечами Командор. – Он говорит, что я ещё не всё перепробовал… а я замаялся просто. Ты почему-то так упрямишься, я бы до самого Призыва провозился. Поэтому мне пришлось без спросу брать, хорошо ещё, что у него всё подписано и к тому же яды с зельями в разных шкафчиках стоят. Я потом у него прощения попрошу.

Натаниэль кивнул снова и, сочтя улыбку Амелла добрым знаком, очень вежливо попросил:

– Развяжите меня, Командор.

– Давай на ты? – укоризненно глянув на него, предложил тот. – И у меня имя есть.

– Сударь Амелл, – уже понимая, что ни к чему это не приведёт, покорно проговорил Хоу. – Развяжите меня, пожалуйста.

– Это не имя, – чуть заметно сдвинув брови, заметил маг и, отложив книгу в сторону, уперся ладонями в колени. Не в свои – в колени Натаниэля, и вдобавок принялся легонько поглаживать их кончиками пальцев.

– Дайлен, развяжи меня, – скрипнув зубами, прошипел лучник. Попытка вывернуться – уже явная – опять ни к чему не привела: чтобы порвать ремни, ему попросту не хватало сил, да и стряхнуть тяжелого, обманчиво хрупкого Амелла со своих ног тоже не удалось.

– Обязательно, – с теплой улыбкой пообещал Командор. – Только немного попозже, хорошо? Понимаешь, я не уверен, что ты уже готов к конструктивному диалогу и не попытаешься попросту удрать – прости, предпринять спешное отступление, конечно же – к тому же мне хотелось бы проверить некоторые сведения, которыми со мной когда-то поделился один старый друг из Антивы...

Натаниэль мысленно застонал.

Про друга из Антивы он был уже наслышан. Об эльфе из тамошней Гильдии Убийц Амелл отзывался с большой теплотой и неоднократно упоминал о том, что тот оказался для него бесценным источником информации. К примеру, антиванец обучил его искусству жесткого допроса, в просторечии именуемого пыткой, ядоварению и портовому наречию своей родины – из которого маг позаимствовал слово «ебать» и десяток-полтора малопристойных прилагательных, которые в комбинации с привычными ему предельно точными анатомическими терминами старого арканума звучали втрое похабней. Однако основная часть полученных им «сведений» относилась к совсем иной области знания. По крайней мере, именно так это называл сам маг.

Натаниэль малодушно подумал, что предпочёл бы проверить на себе искусство допроса. Наверное. Кто его знает, что стал бы спрашивать у него Амелл…

– Ну не хмурься так, ясный мой, – умильно сложив бровки домиком, ласково попросил Командор. Лучник перетерпел привычный уже приступ когнитивного диссонанса – это ведь бессердечный, жесткий до жестокости боевой маг, в принципе не принимавший понятия «человечность» сейчас почти по-девчачьи хлопал на него ресницами – и мрачно отозвался:

– Развяжи, тогда перестану.

– Я же сказал – не сейчас, Нэйт, – терпеливо, но непреклонно проговорил Амелл и, по-кошачьи потянувшись, светским тоном пояснил: – Видишь ли, я не очень хорошо понимаю тонкости брачных ритуалов внешнего мира, но общий принцип, кажется, уловил: нужно выяснить, что доставляет удовольствие избраннику, и по мере возможности обеспечить ему именно это. – Натаниэль безуспешно трепыхнулся в путах снова, и маг невозмутимо закончил: – Чем я сейчас и займусь. Для начала – выяснением.

Он помолчал и почти смущенно признался:

– Ну и ещё попробую кое-что, что мне очень давно хотелось осуществить… Не волнуйся, ясный мой, я не сделаю ничего такого, что тебе не понравится.

– Мне не нравится уже то, что я связан! – рявкнул лучник и, не добившись этим ровным счётом никакого результата, попытался воззвать к предположительно существующей (по ничем не подтверждённым заявлениям Андерса) амелловой совести: – Командор, вы ведете себя неподобающим для главы Ордена Серых Стражей и эрла – да и просто достойного человека – образом.

– А я маг, – с легкой ноткой грусти в идеально спокойном голосе напомнил тот и, с текучей хищной грацией наклонившись к нему, провел языком вдоль упиравшихся в спинку кровати пальцев пленника.

Натаниэль вздрогнул – прикосновение неожиданно отозвалось в напряженном теле волной удовольствия – и, настороженно сдвинув брови, повернулся к нависшему над ним Командору. Ноздри тут же щекотнул солоноватый запах здорового мужского тела, густо подкрашенный нотками лириума и каким-то совершенно нечеловеческим ароматом, свойственным, кажется, одному только Амеллу.

– Ты что делаешь? – безнадёжно поинтересовался лучник, прекрасно сознавая не только то, что ответ очевиден, но и то, что попытка донести до мага мысль о недопустимости его действий вновь окончится неудачей.

– Тебе не нравится? – недоверчиво переспросил тот. Обхватил губами подушечки его пальцев, пососал, бережно поглаживая кончиком языка, а потом почти застенчиво признался: – Давно мечтал это сделать. У тебя такие красивые пальцы… Я иногда так завидовал твоему луку. И твоим стрелам. И вообще всему тому неодушевлённому хламу, к которому ты прикасаешься…

– Это не хлам, – возмущённо возразил Натаниэль, ловко увернувшись от необходимости соврать, но Амелл втянул его пальцы в рот и снова принялся посасывать, с урчанием щекоча языком край ладони, и желание протестовать у него куда-то пропало. Почти. Упрямство, свойственное мужчинам рода Хоу, пока ещё никуда не делось, и лучник твердо повторил:

– Командор, прекратите свои… манипуляции и развяжите меня.

– Манипуляции – это то, что делают руками, – со вздохом оторвавшись от его кисти, поправил его маг. Улыбнулся и, мимолётно коснувшись губами мочки уха, добавил: – Кстати, замечательная идея. Мне ведь нужно не предаваться эгоистичным удовольствиям, а узнать, что нравится тебе. Начнём, пожалуй, с пятнадцатой страницы трактата «Сплетение естества» – эти приемы я уже проверял, и они доказали свою эффективность, так что мне осталось только кое-что уточнить…

Натаниэль запоздало решил, что надо было следить за тем, что читает Амелл. И на всякий случай хотя бы пролистывать все те фолианты, которые маг с пылом делающей запасы на зиму белки тащил в свою спальню. Тогда ему не пришлось бы гадать, не был ли упомянутый трактат сочинением о каких-нибудь особо извращённых малефикарских ритуалах или, как он предположил, всего лишь одним из тех творений, при одном упоминании о которых в глазах юных аристократов загорается стыдливо-жадный огонёк, а их невинные сестры на всякий случай падают в обморок, в глубине души надеясь однажды ознакомиться с заветным текстом.

Его шеи – поначалу мягко и осторожно, а затем куда настойчивей и жестче – коснулись горячие, чуть шершавые губы боевого мага, а плечо легонько, игриво царапнула амеллова щетина. Лучник с силой стиснул зубы, поклявшись себе, что не проронит ни звука, и тем более не станет стонать, укрепляя Амелла в его заблуждениях. Клятва оказалась как никогда своевременной: шаривший ртом по его горлу Командор обнаружил какое-то невыносимо чувствительное местечко и с убежденностью читающего мысли малефикара впился в него поцелуем. Натаниэль обреченно закрыл глаза и постарался дышать ровно и размеренно, думая при этом о чем-нибудь абсолютно не возбуждающем, к примеру, о той яме с матками в Кэл Хироле. Только в голову, как назло, упорно лезло воспоминание о том, как урчавший Амелл самозабвенно вылизывал его пальцы, и лучник рассеянно изумился тому, как он мог так страшно ошибиться, приняв довольное ворчание добравшегося до добычи хищника за уютное мурлыканье домашнего кота.

Дайлен нежно прикусил колотившуюся на его шее жилку и, лизнув мочку уха, прошептал, жарко и насмешливо:

– Ты иногда такой дурачок, ясный мой. – Натаниэль сглотнул, безуспешно попытавшись ускользнуть от задевавших ухо губ, и мысленно согласился. Мог бы и раньше понять, что к чему. Уж упорство своего Командора он заметил сразу – но почему-то оказалось так трудно сделать должные выводы из своих наблюдений. – Думаешь, если ты смолчишь, я ничего не пойму? И подумаю, что тебе не нравится? – Маг бархатно рассмеялся и долгим протяжным движением провел языком по кромке ушной раковины, заставив его содрогнуться. – Тебя выдает собственное тело. Дрожь ресниц, сердцебиение, дыхание... – Он положил раскрытую ладонь на грудь лучника и медленно повел вниз, задев кончиками широко растопыренных пальцев отвердевшие соски. – Каждое крохотное движение, какие не приучены замечать те, чья жизнь не зависит от умения распознать фальшивку. Не сдерживайся, ясный мой, это всё равно бессмысленно.

Натаниэль сдвинул брови и, повернув голову, попытался пронзить обнаглевшего мага свирепым взором, но как раз свирепого взора, похоже, и не получилось. Амелл только улыбнулся и, заглянув ему в лицо снизу вверх, нежно потерся шершавой щекой о его плечо. Совсем как подлизывающийся к хозяину домашний кот – только у котов обычно не бывает таких наглых умелых рук, которые умудряются выискать во впадинках между оплетающими ребра мышцами места, от прикосновения к которым хочется сладко хныкать и выгибаться, подставляясь ласке.

– Командор, немедленно прекратите это самоуправство, – прохрипел Хоу. Аккуратно покусывавший его грудь маг только усмехнулся и сполз ещё ниже, бесцеремонно раздвинув его бедра коленом и удобно устроившись между ними.

– Главное – системный подход, – невпопад пробормотал Амелл, и напрягшийся в недобром предчувствии Натаниэль до крови закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать чуть не сорвавшийся с губ стон. Попытку хотя бы сбросить это несносное создание с кровати оное создание интерпретировало совсем неверно и снова одобрительно обласкало его сосок острыми зубами; тело самого лучника тоже поняло всё абсолютно неправильно и уже самостоятельно предприняло попытку потереться пахом о крепкий живот боевого мага, тем самым нанеся смертельный удар в спину не ожидавшему подобной подставы разуму.

Системный подход, как выяснилось, заключался в том, что Натаниэля вдумчиво ощупали с головы до ног – поглаживая, сжимая, царапая и ласково потирая кожу в самых неожиданных местах – а затем принялись целовать, прослеживая губами уже исследованные пути. Мелкие неудачи вроде попытки погладить косые мышцы на талии, окончившейся тем, что боявшийся щекотки лучник заржал и забился в путах, стараясь ускользнуть от прикосновения, Амелла не смущали, как и выражаемое словесно недовольство… в какой-то момент успевшее стать насквозь фальшивым. Сучий маг прекрасно это понял и к минету приступил с настолько самодовольным видом, что Натаниэль с трудом сдержал желание плюнуть в эти наглые желтые глазищи.

Дальше пришлось сдерживать уже совсем другое желание – стонать в голос и просить ещё, толкаясь бедрами вверх, в горячий влажный рот. Стоны и просьбы в конечном итоге превращались в какое-то до крайности жалкое бульканье, а рефлекторные движения тела жестко пресекали руки боевого мага – лучнику даже дёрнуться не удавалось. Амелл как будто издевался, неизменно отстраняясь как раз в тот момент, когда Натаниэль начинал уже почти с облегчением думать, что сейчас эта невыразимо приятная пытка всё-таки закончится. А может, и не «как будто», слишком уж насмешливо сверкали глаза увлеченно облизывавшегося Командора.

Натаниэль подумал о том, что ему до конца жизни придётся повиноваться приказам, которые будут произносить вот эти самые жадные, похабно алеющие губы, и с глухим стоном кончил от первого же их касания.

– Ну теперь-то ты меня развяжешь? – несколько отдышавшись, хрипло осведомился он. Ласково вылизывавший его измазанный живот Амелл что-то вопросительно муркнул, а потом поднял голову и, смерив его неприкрыто хищным взглядом, почти укоризненно отозвался:

– Я с тобой ещё не закончил. – Он улыбнулся и, любовно погладив шершавой ладонью влажную кожу, великодушно утешил пленника: – Не переживай, ты ведь тоже Страж – ты быстро восстановишься.

Натаниэль с обречённым стоном запрокинул голову, в очередной раз удостоверился в том, что треклятый ремень держит его руки всё так же надёжно, и обессиленно вытянулся на сбившемся покрывале. Можно было позлорадствовать, представив, какую обиженную мордочку скорчит отчаявшийся добиться от него реакции Командор… Ох, нет, не скорчит.

Лучник попытался уместить в сознании вывод, идеально объяснявший и его внезапно задранные к груди колени, и влажное шершавое тепло в самом неожиданном месте, и прошившую позвоночник молнию наслаждения, но скудное воображение нормального, без намёков на сумасшествие человека наотрез отказывалось изображать Командора, по своему обыкновению вывернувшего наизнанку похабное пожелание, адресуемое, как правило, низшему в иерархии. Амелла же проблемы нэйтова воображения нисколько не беспокоили: он поудобнее перехватил его под коленями, нежно погладив подушечками больших пальцев тонкую кожу под ними, и снова засунул язык куда-то между ягодиц, заставив любовника задохнуться очередным вдохом.

– Т-ты что делаешь, извращенец? – с наслаждением выгнув спину, ошалело поинтересовался Натаниэль. Маг пробормотал что-то прямо ему в задницу, заставив задрожать от неожиданно острого удовольствия, и всё-таки поднял голову:

– Сам ты извращенец, – с почти детской обидой заявил он. – Это ж надо с таким упорством отказываться, я же вижу, что тебе нравится!

Натаниэль тихонько завыл, не зная, как ещё выразить усталое «ох уж эти маги», не получив при этом молнию в какое-нибудь неудобосказуемое место, и уронил голову на подушку. Гребаный Амелл счёл это за поощрение и продолжил свои, мать их так, исследования, снова заставив его взвыть – на сей раз от невозможности хоть что-то сделать, потому что его бедра Командор держал всё так же крепко, не давая возможности ни вырваться, ни потереться обо что-нибудь особо выдающейся частью организма.

– Собрался трахать – трахай! – наконец сумел рявкнуть лучник, почти ничего не соображая от возбуждения. На неодобрительно хмурящийся на границе сознания призрак Рендона Хоу ему было уже глубоко наплевать, а вот перспектива сойти с ума от амелловых выкрутасов начинала казаться всё более реальной.

– Ну не так сразу же, – тоном человека, оскорблённого в лучших чувствах, отозвался Дайлен и зазвенел какой-то стеклянной посудой. В воздухе запахло сладко-прохладным и почему-то полынью, и в задницу Натаниэля снова ткнулось что-то скользкое, но, хвала Создателю и оттраханной оным Андрасте, не такое гибкое, как гребаный мажий язык.

– Расслабься, ясный мой, – урчащим хрипловатым голосом попросил Командор, размазывая масло по его влажной коже, и, уже не тратя времени на бессмысленные нежности, принялся старательно растягивать разогревшиеся, но всё ещё неподатливые мышцы.

Оказалось ничуть не лучше: неожиданная властность любовника отозвалась в теле лучника волной сумасшедшего жара, бедра сами собой разъехались в стороны, и Натаниэль впервые обрадовался тому, что руки у него связаны, потому что иначе он непременно вцепился бы в нависшего над ним Амелла, как девчонка какая-нибудь. Конечно, в сложившейся ситуации все его попытки сохранить хоть каплю достоинства выглядели на редкость глупо, но всё равно…

Парой мгновений спустя действительно стало всё равно, потому что великодушно давший ему время притерпеться Командор начал двигаться, и первый же толчок вырвал из горла лучника протяжный гортанный стон. А потом он и вовсе плюнул на всю эту хрень и, покрепче упершись пятками в покрывало, дернул бедрами навстречу, потому что потемневшие до черноты, совершенно безумные от страсти глаза Амелла нравились ему однозначно больше, чем насмешка, плескавшаяся в них до этого мгновения.

Потом пришлось выдохнуть, сглотнуть в попытке хоть немного смягчить сорванное в крике горло и наконец признать, что собственную приверженность женскому полу Натаниэль изрядно переоценил. Потому что не приходило ему в голову такой женщины, на которую он смог бы без сожалений променять навалившегося на него сонной кошкой Амелла.

Провалялся тот, впрочем, недолго. Лучник как раз начал примеряться к мысли о том, что спать ему придётся прямо так, привязанным, когда Командор глубоко вздохнул, лизнул его где-то под солнечным сплетением и сел на кровати. Натаниэль поднял на него взгляд, но маг, даже не посмотрев на него, принялся сосредоточенно разматывать врезавшиеся в его запястья ремни. Потом молча наклонился к его рукам, нежно коснулся алевших на коже ссадин губами и, вытянув из-под подушки склянку с заживляющим зельем, начал осторожно смазывать их тягучей жидкостью.

– Если ты и сейчас скажешь мне, что тебе не понравилось и вообще я повел себя, как последний подонок, – не отрывая глаз от медленно выцветавших полос, негромко проговорил Амелл, – я отступлюсь. Оставлю тебя в покое и больше никогда не заговорю о… ни о чём.

Натаниэль задумчиво посмотрел на него. Усомниться в слове Командора ему и в голову не пришло, свои обещания тот выполнял до смешного дотошно. Только… лучнику почему-то совсем не понравилось слово «никогда».

– В следующий раз я сверху, – сказал Натаниэль, перевернулся набок, выдернув покрывало из-под амелловой задницы, завернулся в него и заснул.


	3. Хоррор, м!Хоук, Андерс

Дверь клиники была открыта. Андерс готов был на крови поклясться, что запер её, отправляясь организовывать очередной побег из Казематов, но теперь она поддалась легкому касанию и с тихим скрипом качнулась внутрь. Маг взял посох наизготовку и, укрывшись за дверным косяком, толкнул её сильнее.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, на него не накинулся ни отряд храмовников, ни толпа демонов. Внутри было темно, тихо и, судя по всему, пусто. Андерс подождал ещё пару минут и тихо хмыкнул: похоже, он попросту лишился всего мало-мальски ценного имущества, которое оставлял внутри.  
Целитель тихо шагнул внутрь, готовый ринуться прочь в ту же минуту, как услышит какой-нибудь звук - храмовники обычно были не очень хороши в организации засад, но всё-таки следовало поберечься. Но тишину по-прежнему ничто не нарушало, и почти добравшийся до своей каморки маг в ужасе замер, когда в углу замерцали глаза.  
Небольшие, желто-зелёные, сияющие собственным светом глаза.  
В ладони одержимого как будто сам собой появился огненный шар, хотя вообще-то огонь не был его стихией. Слабый свет комка пламени, предназначенного для боя, едва рассеивал темноту, и единственное, что удалось рассмотреть Андерсу - что существо устроилось на одной из коек и, замерев, настороженно наблюдает за ним.  
Целитель выждал ещё с полминуты, но когда его нервы начали звенеть от напряжения, всё-таки шагнул вперёд. И снова содрогнулся в ужасе, потому что существо, по-прежнему казавшееся маленьким тёмным облаком со светящимися глазами, лежало на груди у вытянувшегося на койке Хоука. Который лежал с закрытыми глазами, чуть разомкнув губы, и с расстояния в полдюжины шагов при слабом, неровном свете огненного шара, у Андерса никак не получалось определить, дышит ли он ещё.  
Подвернувшуюся под ноги табуретку кинувшийся к другу целитель не заметил, и грохот разнёсся по всей клинике. Хоук вздрогнул, открыл глаза и, бережно прижав глазастое облако к груди, приподнялся на локте.  
- Привет, - зевнув, весело проговорил Гаррет. - Ты извини, я тут задремал, пока тебя дожидался... А чего это ты? - с удивлением посмотрев на огненный шар, осведомился он.  
От облегчения у Андерса чуть не подогнулись ноги, он сменил файербол на безобидный магический светлячок и подошёл ближе.  
- Это тебе, - не дожидаясь ответа, сообщил Хоук. - Понимаешь, рыжего или полосатого я не нашёл, но, может, этот тебе тоже понравится?  
Андерс посмотрел на протянутого ему безупречно-чёрного желтоглазого кота и нервно заржал.


	4. Территория, м!Амелл,Андерс, Сэр Ланцелап

Командора задолбали все. Сенешаль, гномы, требующие денег и гранита, ненормальный кузнец, клянчащий каких-нибудь необычных материалов... На предложение ковать доспехи из дерьма ненормальный почему-то обиделся, хотя с точки зрения Амелла, материал был вполне себе необычным. Это ж какой вызов его мастерству, тем более что дерьма в округе как раз хватало. Но вызов кузнец не принял и вообще дулся до вечера.  
Амелл его, впрочем, выбросил из головы сразу, дел у него и без того хватало. Под вечер пришлось ещё и разнимать устроивших свару гномов, которые в ответ на шутливое предложение просто пожениться сообща накинулись на самого Командора.  
В итоге в свои покои Амелл возвращался в полубессознательном состоянии и практически на ощупь - было уже поздно, масла в крепости было мало, и лампы горели только в главном зале, да и глаза у мага всё время норовили закрыться.  
Нащупав край своей кровати, Амелл с облегчением вздохнул. С трудом расстегнул дрожащими от усталости руками защёлки доспеха и со счастливым вздохом рухнул на постель. И тут же обнаружил, что на один-то файербол сил ему всё-таки хватает, а вколоченные Зевраном рефлексы всё ещё не улетучились из его мышц.  
- Командор, ты чего? - в изумлении посмотрел на него зевающий Андерс, бережно прикрывая ладонью рыжий меховой бочок.  
- Какого хрена ты делаешь у меня в постели? - пару раз открыв и закрыв рот, гневно вопросил Амелл, и не думая гасить файербол.  
- Ну, тут такое дело, понимаешь... - обаятельно улыбнулся целитель, с ненатуральным смущением хлопая ресницами. - Сэр Ланцелап выбрал твою кровать. Я тут ни при чём, честно-честно! Он сам пришёл, а я за него беспокоюсь - эта крепость такая большая... Я думал, он заснёт, и я его тихонько унесу к себе, но не заметил как сам задремал...  
Амелл тяжело вздохнул. Спорить с говорливым магом, уверенным в своей неотразимости, сил не было. Гнать кота, не повинного ни в чём, в особенности в нахальстве своего хозяина, было бы просто несправедливо.  
- Двигайся, - хмуро велел Командор. И, забравшись под одеяло, раздражённо пнул замешкавшегося Андерса. Это, в конце концов, была личная амеллова кровать, так что командовать там определённо должен был он.  
Отрубился Амелл в тот же момент, как его голова коснулась подушки. А наутро обнаружил, что пригревшийся Андерс по-прежнему сопит у него под боком, а Сэр Ланцелап и вовсе свернулся клубком у него на животе и шевелит ушами в такт сопению хозяина.


	5. Политические вопросы, Анора, Логэйн

- Папа, мне нужно с вами серьёзно поговорить.  
Логэйн выжидательно выгнул бровь и сделал шаг назад, позволяя Аноре войти в его комнату. Мало того, что он уже и припомнить не мог, когда она последний раз называла его "папой", ему вообще непривычно было видеть свою всегда сдержанную и уверенную дочь в таком волнении.  
- Отец, вы, конечно же, знаете, как делается политика, - сделав глубокий вздох, строго начала Анора, заложила руки за спину и принялась расхаживать из стороны в сторону. Тут же сбилась, махнула рукой: - Вернее, нихрена вы не знаете, судя по тому, как действовали во время этого кризиса, но сейчас я объясню.  
Логэйн хмыкнул и поудобнее устроился в кресле, глядя на королеву. Отбитые во время дуэли рёбра всё ещё слегка ныли, несмотря на помощь магессы-целительницы, но в целом можно было считать, что из кризиса он умудрился выбраться почти без потерь. Если не считать порушенной репутации и изрядно поуменьшившегося - судя по непривычно критическим замечаниям - уважения дочери.  
- Итак, мы с Серым Стражем заключили союз,- ещё раз вздохнув, проговорила Анора. - Он обещал мне поддержку на Собрании Земель, вашу жизнь - за исключением риска при Посвящении - и короля из рода Тейринов, который не будет мешать мне управлять страной. Однако сделка подразумевает то, что выгоду должны получить обе договаривающиеся стороны, иначе будет слишком велик соблазн нарушить уговор. Это понимает и Страж, и я, поэтому я согласилась на выдвинутые им условия. Первое из них - легализация однополых браков.  
- Решили переплюнуть в бесстыдстве Орлей? - не сдержавшись, саркастично осведомился Логэйн.  
- Нет, отец. Смысл именно в том, чтобы дать... людям возможность не жить в блуде лишь из-за того, что преподобные матери отказываются благословлять их союзы, - терпеливо пояснила Анора. И, отмахнувшись от скептического фырканья отца, продолжила: - Второе условие...  
- Ну что ещё он захотел? - Когда королева замялась и прикусила губу, настороженно осведомился бывший тейрн. Если этот сопляк осмелился потребовать от его малышки чего-то недостойного...  
- Вас, - собравшись, выпалила Анора.  
Логэйн поперхнулся.  
- Его второе требование логически вытекает из первого, - торопливо продолжила женщина. - Отец, не беспокойтесь, всё будет официально; кроме того, Страж Амелл дал мне слово, что будет обращаться с вами со всем подобающим уважением и не потребует от вас ничего, что вы сочтёте недопустимым.  
- Вы что пили, дочь моя? - наконец выдавил из себя Мак-Тир.  
- Настойку от нервов! - неожиданно рявкнула королева. - Как вы меня со своим Хоу достали, отец! - Она глубоко вздохнула и спокойно продолжила: - Оставьте свои предубеждения, наконец. Несмотря на молодость, Страж Амелл - весьма достойный человек. По крайней мере, я уверена в том, что передаю вас в надёжные руки. Во всяком случае, вам повезло куда больше, чем мне с очередным Тейрином... Обе свадьбы справим в один день, после победы над Архидемоном, и я искренне надеюсь, что вы поведёте себя сообразно своему положению и не попытаетесь стать вдовцом, не побывав перед этим мужем. Кроме того, убийц вам в Денериме всё равно не найти, последний выживший Ворон выступает на стороне Стража. И уже даёт ему советы по вашему охмурению...  
- Дочь моя, если это месть за то, что я выдал тебя замуж за Кайлана... - отдышавшись, проговорил Логэйн. - То я должен напомнить тебе о том, что Создатель заповедал нам быть милосердными.  
- Хрен вам, - мрачно сказала королева. - Кто меня учил, что для блага страны можно пожертвовать чем угодно?..


	6. Послание, м!АмеллЛогэйн

- Ага, - задумчиво констатировал Амелл. Поглядел на распластанного у его ног стражника, тихо похрипывавшего и прижимавшего руку к сломанным рёбрам, и почесал успевший покрыться густой, нетипичной для мага щетиной подбородок. – Логэйн, значит, оставил. Про Стражей рассказывать.  
- Именно, - из последних сил выдавил из себя старший стражник и настороженно покосился на поигрывающую кривым, явно ритуальным ножом Морриган.  
- Жизни недостойны трусы, подлецу служившие, - меланхолично протянула ведьма. Алистер вполголоса – чтобы не дай Создатель люди не услышали и не запомнили, что он с ней согласен – пробурчал что-то одобрительное, только что встреченная блаженная послушница затянула что-то заунывное про Андрасте и добродетели, и Амелл наконец решил:  
- Руки марать противно. Отнесёте послание Логэйну. – Стражник с явным облегчением вздохнул, тут же поморщился и снова схватился за рёбра, а маг уточнил: - Два послания. На словах скажешь, что Стражам всё известно, а второе я сейчас напишу. И да, учти, вскрывать не вздумай. Умрёшь страшной смертью, или я не чародей. Мне не веришь – посмотри на Морриган. Уж она-то точно ведьма.  
- Откладывать к чему? – пожала плечами та. – Смерть страшную я хоть сейчас организую.  
Стражник побледнел и явно вознамерился скончаться на месте, но под строгим взглядом Амелла передумал.  
Письменный прибор и бумагу Стражу принесли моментально, маг злобно зыркнул на вздумавшего нависать над ним Алистера и спрятался в самый тёмный угол. Который немедленно перестал быть таковым, поскольку Амелл, отвадив от своего убежища нежеланных свидетелей, тут же повесил над столом магический светлячок и, очинив перо, принялся за дело.  
Минут пять спустя повисшую в таверне благоговейную тишину нарушил булькающий хрип второго стражника, затем – пренебрежительное фырканье Морриган, тихий, мелодичный шёпот Лелианы, принявшейся убеждать ведьму поделиться исцеляющим зельем с нуждающимися, и негромкое, гулкое ворчание Алистера, заявляющего, что служившие предателю – не лучше него самого, и незачем на них тратиться…  
Амелл скомкал первый лист и злобно швырнул его в камин. Замершая в ожидании команда удивлённо посмотрела на своего предводителя, пёс со странной кличкой Сука-Йован рванулся было к огню, желая принести хозяину оброненную им вещь, но бумагу уже охватило пламя, и обжегший нос мабари только обиженно тявкнул.  
Получасом спустя в камине заметно прибавилось бумажного пепла, в таверне стало так же шумно, как было до драки, Морриган с Лелианой успели поругаться на околорелигиозную тему, а Алистер жёг Амелла взглядом и каждые пять минут осведомлялся, не просветить ли мага в области нецензурной ругани, ибо он прекрасно понимает его стремление донести до Логэйна всю глубину его ничтожества и готов поспособствовать подбору наиболее точной формулировки.  
Ещё через десять минут Алистер получил первую предупреждающую цепную молнию и благоразумно умолк. На целых три минуты, после чего получил вторую молнию, посильнее. Морриган злорадно хихикала.  
Наконец Амелл вздохнул и, запечатав конверт, торжественно помахал над ним руками, пробормотав над печатью что-то, что образованная Лелиана опознала как список женских половых органов на аркануме по версии медицинского трактата магистра Арануса. Покосившись на мага, послушница благоразумно промолчала, и отбывший к своему начальству стражник до самого прибытия в Денерим свято верил в то, что на печати лежит жуткое заклятие, которое убьёт любого, кроме самого генерала Мак-Тира.  
Сам генерал, выслушав эту историю, отпустил солдата и вскрыл письмо. И подумал, что если гонца могла убить печать, то его должно было прикончить само послание.  
Потому что последним, что он ожидал получить от человека, которого неоднократно пытался убить, была любовная поэма одного из древнетевинтерских поэтов (одна из наиболее известных, в среде аристократов её было принято толковать как символ робкой надежды на взаимность) и весьма куртуазное выражение восхищения и уважения.  
С более чем логичной припиской: «Ну я действительно не издеваюсь, я взаправду!»


End file.
